


rich au

by Nicoforlife



Series: weeklys [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoforlife/pseuds/Nicoforlife
Summary: for the linked universe weekly prompt "red carpet"
Series: weeklys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627264
Kudos: 28





	rich au

**Author's Note:**

> still about mask hes just not in this one also very unedited

Time had decided to read the news that morning before breakfast, very rare honestly as he normally let’s his assistant, Navi (pretty much his adopted mother) tell him what was happening in the world.  
So here they were around the table, Malon cooking breakfast for the kids. There was Twilight, Warrior and Wild, all their real names were Link but seeing how common that name was, they opted for nicknames.  
Then there was the newest member of the family, Mask.  
Time didn’t really know how Mask related to him considering his adopted at his birth, all he knew was that Mask was somewhere in his family tree and Navi dearly cared for the boy.  
So when an accident stuck the boy’s parents down, Time couldn’t help himself and took the youngest boy in.  
The youngest member seemed to be adjusting to his life rather well, then again most people don’t go from middle class to be adopted by a ceo billionaires.  
Everything was as it was supposed to be.  
Until Time read the paper.  
“Din Fucking damn it!” Time yelled as he brought the paper down to the table.  
“Honey what’s wrong?” Malon asked in concern, Time had never raised his voice, especially around the children.  
Time just handed Malon the paper, and she understood why.  
The headline of the paper read as such:  
“Does Billionaire Time Forester had a secret affair child?”  
And the picture below was one of him and Mask. Time has brought him to work and they have gone out to eat..  
And now everyone knew he had children (but maybe not in the way they think)

Wild who had been reading it over his mother's shoulder snorted while taking a drink of juice doubling over trying to not let it come out of his nose as he laughed twilight rolling his eyes and rubbing his younger brothers back sharing a look with warriors(edited)

“Don’t laugh” Time said sternly “if they look into this more they will find out about you three. And their goes your lives”  
“What?” Twilight asked in shock.  
“If they find out you are the son of a billionaire they will treat you differently. Hell your chances of kidnappings will go up. You could just easily say goodbye to life as you know it” Time explains before putting his head in his hand and whispering out some curses.

"aw man now it's not as funny" wild sighed "and that would suck.... Tell em the truth?" He asked sitting up warriors frowning glancing worried at the cause of the trouble by way of mask

“If they will listen” Time said with a sigh. The company was runned by Ganon and his goons were known for writing false stories. Hell they had gotten many lawsuits before but they never worked to care.

"get the other outlets to disprove it say he's like your second nephew or something" warriors hummed "then if it comes to it we can say where his brothers and that'll take at least a bit of the spotlight off us because we're not your kids directly in their eyes"

Time just sigh texting Navi. Today will be a long day


End file.
